


Цветы среди зимы

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, Voyages et aventures du capitaine Hatteras | The Adventures of Captain Hatteras - Jules Verne
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: что увидели участники экспедиции капитана Гаттераса на северном полюсе и почему капитан потерял рассудок





	Цветы среди зимы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно событий «Таинственного острова»
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «Цветы среди зимы»

_Рассказ матроса-плотника Бэлла, участника печально известной полярной экспедиции капитана Гаттераса, записанный напрямую с его слов Гедеоном Спилетом, корреспондентом «Нью-Йорк Геральд».  
30 октября 1861 года, в городе Ливерпуле._

Мистер Спилет, клянусь, я расскажу чистую правду, и можете счесть меня безумцем, как и нашего несчастного капитана. Но все, о чем я толкую, я видел собственными глазами, вот вам крест, и доктор Клоубонни с капитаном Альтамонтом мне порукой.

Десятого июля 1861 года мы отплыли от берегов Новой Америки, как назвал ту землю капитан Альтамонт, и направились напрямик к полюсу. И я вам скажу – довелось нам идти через самое чудное море, что я в жизни видал. А уж я повидал! Не море – а прям лесное озеро, до того спокойное и чистое, так мало того, оно еще и светилось изнутри, будто гигантский аквариум! Мы как в воздухе зависли, все прилипли к бортам, и казалось, шлюпка вот-вот рухнет в бездонную пучину, что под нами сияла. Капитан Гаттерас только хранил спокойствие и неотрывно смотрел вперед, на север. А доктор Клоубонни, который знает все на свете, стал объяснять нам, что бояться нечего и здесь играют роль какие-то электрические процессы.

А я смотрел в воду и не верил своим глазам. Не знаю, о каких процессах толковал доктор, а только под нами расцветали огромные цветы, поперечником чуть ли не в тридцать футов – сиреневые, серые, бледно-розовые, с полупрозрачными лепестками… Что, медузы? Нет, сэр, медузы не качаются в такт, будто зеркальные отражения друг друга! А между ними сновали стаи рыб – если только то были рыбы – ярко-серебристые и круглые, ну чистые монетки, и они плыли по кругу, строго по кругу, точно шестеренки в часовом механизме. Я видел стволы, уходящие в бездну, будто мы шли над кронами гигантских подводных деревьев, а еще в глубине медленно колыхались спины колоссальных тварей – размерами с остров, не меньше, и не были эти твари ни китами, ни кальмарами, а кем – ведомо одному Создателю.

И, заметьте, сэр, самое-то удивительное, что среди всех тех чудес наша шлюпка спокойно плыла себе под умеренным ветром. И никакого вокруг льда, хоть мы находились всего в градусе от полюса! На горизонте море сливалось с небом, и мы уже стали сомневаться в существовании полярной земли.

Наконец, к шести часам вечера вдали появились словно бы клубы дыма. Никак не облака – небо-то оставалось над нами ясным, а они то рассеивались, то снова возникали в непрестанном движении.

Капитан Гаттерас первый заметил тот необъяснимый дым, поймав его в окуляр зрительной трубы. Добрый час он внимательно наблюдал. А потом вдруг протянул руку к горизонту и звонко крикнул:

— Земля! Земля!

Только он ошибался, вовсе то была не земля.

Мы передавали друг другу подзорную трубу, пытаясь тот остров, или что там капитан Гаттерас углядел, рассмотреть. Не знаю уж, что остальным, а мне все мерещился столб дыма – неподвижный, как солнечный луч, бьющий в просвет грозовых облаков, и основание у него отливало сиреневым блеском. Капитаны Гаттерас и Альтамонт заспорили, один говорил, что там вулкан, другой – что облако, но, я вам скажу, это было не то и не другое.

Слабый попутный ветер гнал нас вперед, к тому столбу, мы не сводили с него глаз. И чем ближе подходили, тем тревожнее мне становилось. Бывает, знаете, сэр, перед большой бурей, в груди сжимается все и воздух такой тяжелый, что давит камнем. Вот то же и меня одолевало, хоть небо-то оставалось чистым, никаких признаков ненастья. А потом дошло – морские птицы, что сопровождали нашу шлюпку, исчезли подчистую, как вымерли. Будто все живое тех полярных мест избегало. А мы-то туда и плыли! И не к добру, я вам скажу, совсем не к добру, как потом и оказалось, храни Бог нашего бедного капитана.

Меж тем наступил вечер, хотя какой вечер, одно название, солнце-то в те дни не уходило за горизонт. Ветер совсем стих, шлюпка еле ползла. Парус бессильно повис вдоль мачты. А на нас вдруг напала сонливость. У меня глаза слипались, как смолой залитые, точно я не спал трое суток. Сопротивляться никаких сил не оставалось. Помню только, мы все прикорнули в нашей шлюпке, один капитан Гаттерас остался у руля. Все застыло, я привалился к борту, и мне чудилось, что там, в глубине, что-то содрогается и рокочет – то ли огромное сердце, то ли паровая машина.

Очнулся я оттого, что шлюпка подо мной вздыбилась и накренилась. С погодой случилась страшная перемена – вокруг все заволокло плотным туманом, море почернело и пошло мертвой зыбью. Буря таки разразилась.

Нас всех еще одолевала вялость, но тут уж волей-неволей пришлось встряхнуться! Повезло, что в нашем маленьком экипаже каждому морское дело впиталось в кровь и просолило кости. 

Несколько часов мы боролись со стихией, пока шторм вдруг не прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Туман не рассеялся, но начал мерцать. Теперь шлюпка двигалась в полосе электрического света, в ореоле ослепительно ярких холодных огней святого Эльма.

— Это вулкан! — вскричал капитан Гаттерас.

— Нет, нет! — отвечал доктор Клоубонни. — Мы наверняка погибли бы, если бы его пламя достигло нас.

— Вероятно, мы наблюдаем отблеск вулкана в тумане, — высказал предположение Альтамонт.

— Опять не то! Если бы мы приблизились к берегу, то, конечно, слышали бы грохот извержения.

— Ну так что же это, по вашему мнению? — спросил капитан Альтамонт.

Однако доктор не ответил, и мы все замолчали, в тот миг захваченные больше изумлением, нежели страхом. Все вокруг вновь переменилось. Мы находились в открытом море, но мне чудилось, что шлюпку несет огромная река, и поверхность океана начала накреняться, точно река та стремилась к гигантскому водопаду. Внезапно туман разошелся, как занавес, разорванный ветром, и на краткое мгновение мы увидели всего в миле или полутора огромный столб сиреневого пламени, бьющий прямо в небеса.

– Вулкан, вулкан! – снова закричал Гаттерас.

Но крик его никто не подхватил, мы онемели от ужаса. Среди волн образовалась гигантская воронка — своего рода Мальстрим; подхваченная водоворотом, наша шлюпка неслась с головокружительной скоростью. Края воронки вставали вокруг дрожащими черными стенами ледяной воды. Казалось, бездна всасывает нас жадной пастью, стремясь проглотить живьем!

Я помню, что у меня закружилась голова, и я не то услышал, не то почувствовал гулкий шепот, рождающийся прямо внутри черепной коробки. И тут же неведомая сила вышвырнула шлюпку прочь из чудовищной воронки. Мы попадали с ног, а когда кое-как поднялись, увидели, что капитана Гаттераса в шлюпке нет!

 

_Ремарка м-ра М***, редактора Нью-Йоркского бюро журнала Королевского географического общества_

Гедеон, сие совершенно невозможно представлять к публикации в Королевское общество! Нас предадут осмеянию! Очевидно всякому образованному человеку, что злополучная экспедиция Гаттераса подверглась отравлению вулканическими газами, отчего и проистекают болезненные фантазии, поведанные тебе Бэллом. Д-р Клоубонни утверждает, что на северном полюсе расположен хоть и необычный, но вулкан, и я склонен доверять его суждению.

 

_Запись встречи с капитаном Гаттерасом в лечебнице Б***, составленная Гедеоном Спилетом. Не подлежит публикации.  
15 октября 1862 года._

Пишу по самым свежим впечатлениям все, что узнал сегодня, встречаясь с Джоном Гаттерасом, ибо считаю своим долгом сохранить эти сведения для истории, хотя, очевидно, ни одна газета и ни один журнал не решатся публиковать подобное. Услышанное до сих пор наполняет меня ужасом – перед безднами, в которые способен погрузиться помутившийся рассудок, и восторгом – при мысли, что все произошедшее, возможно, не сплошь «болезненные фантазии», как выражается М***, что там, на северном полюсе Земли существует нечто невероятное и разбивающее обыденные представления избалованных прогрессом людей! 

Однако же, приходится признать, узнать правду мы не сможем, пока еще один смельчак не достигнет тех земель.

Встречу с капитаном Гаттерасом мне устроил доктор Клоубонни, также бывший свидетелем тех событий. Но, в отличие от корабельного плотника Бэлла, который сохранил, как мне показалось, чистое и непосредственное восприятие, пусть и не мог всегда верно интерпретировать увиденное и поддавался простонародно-сказочным аналогиям, доктор слишком испорчен наукой и авторитетами и сам себя убедил, что ничего экстраординарного их экспедиция не наблюдала.

Как я сожалею, что меня не было с ними!

Возвращаясь к встрече с Гаттерасом: хотя ему удалось остаться в живых, он так и не оправился и не восстановил ясность рассудка, отчего оказался помещен в лечебницу. Служитель, проводивший меня в сад, предупредил, чтобы я двигался на север – так я верно найду капитана. В своем помутнении тот продолжал безотчетно и упорно стремиться к полюсу, так его и не отпустившему.

Опущу описание своих поисков, замечу лишь, что служитель не ошибся. Я обнаружил капитана у ограды лечебницы, в самой северной оконечности сада, взирающим в небо, точно он силился разглядеть там тот сиреневый столб дыма, о котором толковал мне Бэлл. У его ног сидел огромный датский дог, который предостерегающе зарычал при моем приближении.

Увидев пустые глаза Гаттераса, я было расстроился, что разговора не выйдет, но, не теряя надежды, начал пересказывать историю плотника Бэлла и вскоре заметил, что капитан вслушивается в мои слова и даже кивает временами.

Едва я дошел до внезапного явления «мальстрима», его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса.

– Я умер, умер! – невнятно забормотал он. – Погиб в шаге от цели! И вся слава достанется теперь проклятому американцу!

Я как можно убедительнее заверил Гаттераса, что на его приоритет никто не претендует и он, без сомнения, считается руководителем первой экспедиции, достигшей северного полюса. Мои слова немного успокоили безумца. Его взгляд, казалось, даже обрел некоторую осмысленность, и я, пользуясь моментом, задал ему вопрос:

– Вы помните, что случилось дальше, капитан? Что произошло между моментом, когда вы упали в воду, и тем, когда ваши люди отыскали вас?

Он медленно кивнул.

– Я падал. Падал, а не тонул, – произнес он. 

Его взгляд вновь затуманился, но не безумием: он будто полностью погрузился в пучины памяти, отрешившись от настоящего. Я терпеливо ждал.

– Я же не умер? – спросил он вдруг обеспокоенно. – Тогда я думал, что умер. Должен был умереть.

Я поспешил заверить его в том, что он жив, но капитан, кажется, меня не услышал.

– Нет, нет, – пробормотал он с жаром, – я не мог умереть вот так, всего в шаге от великого открытия! – и вновь потух, задумавшись. – Вокруг меня, вместе со мной, неслась масса ледяной океанской воды. Мы падали слитно, будто бы я вмерз в нее, но не холод сковывал мои члены, не давая рвануться вверх, к воздуху, к спасению. Я горел. Горел! Сгорал заживо, ощущал, как плоть моя истирается с костей чудовищным трением, как лопается кожа, обнажая скрученные спазмом, скованные параличом мышцы. Видел, как расплывается вокруг меня алое облако крови из разорванных жил.

Он посмотрел на меня со странным интересом, даже затаенным злорадством, словно ожидал, что я вот-вот брошусь бежать с криком, я же думал лишь о том, как бы запомнить все точнее, ибо опасался отвлекать его видом блокнота для записей. Не дождавшись, капитан кивнул и продолжил:

– Глаза мои набухали в глазницах, варились, как яйца в кипятке, лопались склизкими пузырями. Язык раздулся во рту, царапал небо, перекрывал гортань. Но смерть все не приходила. Так я не умер? – снова спросил он меня.

– Нет, капитан Гаттерас, вы выжили, – проговорил я, невольно сглотнув неприятную горечь.

– Странно, – он отвернулся к северу, вглядываясь в небо.

Я не видел в нем ни следа тех устрашающих повреждений, что он описывал, но, Бог мне судья, – не могу объяснить почему, но в тот момент я верил ему! Верил, что он пережил то, о чем рассказывал, хотя никто не смог бы выжить, угодив в струю кипящей воды из подводного жерла – а ничто другое, как мне казалось, не могло бы объяснить его рассказ.

– Потом меня все же накрыла блаженная чернота, а когда я пришел в себя, то уже не сомневался, что моя душа отделилась от тела. Глаза мои вновь видели, и, хотя, казалось, кругом толща воды, меня несло сквозь нее, будто по воздуху. Я мог дышать. Или же мне более не требовалось дыхание. Подо мной проплывали волшебные сады – громадные сияющие цветы колыхались, качались, схлопывались бутонами и вновь раскрывались, меняли цвет, переливались всеми оттенками фиолетового от тьмы грозовой тучи до нежнейшей сирени. 

Я не мог оторвать от них восхищенного взгляда, хотя тело мое еще помнило чудовищную боль, а разум туманила ярость от мысли, что я отдал свое первенство американцу! – он быстро взглянул на меня, явно ожидая, что я вновь подтвержу, что ничего подобного не случилось и слава по праву принадлежит ему, и я кивнул как можно убедительнее.

Совпадение его бреда с рассказом Бэлла кружило мне голову, и я торопил его, боясь, что нас прервут:

– Дальше, капитан! Что случилось дальше?

– Мое движение остановилось. Путь преградило блестящее вращающееся кольцо.

– Из мелких рыбок, похожих на монетки? – признаюсь, жадно спросил я. 

– Рыбки? – он нахмурил лоб. – Скорее, они напоминали мелкие шары, а впрочем, определенно не скажу. Помню лишь, на их пути попался обломок скальной породы, и они в секунду перемололи его в пыль, я смотрел и представлял, как они размалывают меня, как крошатся мои кости и протыкают белыми иззубренными осколками плоть, и эта мысль забавляла меня. Ведь я был уже мертв. Потом… потом в моей голове загудел голос, в котором я не понимал ни слова, жилы мои снова заполнились жидким огнем, нервы раскалились, как проволока в горне, и меня неумолимо повлекло вверх, вверх… к столбу сиреневого пламени… не помню, не помню, не важно, – забормотал он и вдруг схватил мою руку, вглядываясь в меня с пугающим голодом: – Вы, вы можете отвезти меня обратно? Мне необходимо обратно, на полюс. На полюс! Я должен быть там, должен достигнуть его!

К стыду своему, я испытал облегчение, увидев спешащего к нам служителя. 

Записывая это, я отдаю себе отчет, что ни один издатель, да что там, ни один здравомыслящий человек, не признает подлинности этой истории, сочтя ее, вполне справедливо, бредом воспаленного сознания. Но мне не дает покоя ее удивительное совпадение с рассказом плотника Бэлла, сговориться с которым капитан Гаттерас не имел никакой возможности.

 

_Сообщение ИИ автоматического уранодобывающего зонда 695431 класса «океан-2». Третья планета звезды 115937255009, 864246.386 условных витков синхронизированной системы отсчета._

Вынужден прервать работу из-за внезапного вторжения на территорию Производственного Периметра пяти особей местного псевдоразумного вида. 

Констатирую, что недоступность северного полярного региона была мною переоценена из-за некорректной экстраполяции данных, полученных в течение последних 8734 витков вокруг 115937255009. Велика вероятность, что выявленные особи представляют собой разведывательную группу. Уничтожение группы считаю нецелесообразным. 

Во время удаления за Периметр одна особь получила органические повреждения (купированы, произведено восстановление белковых тканей), а также незначительные повреждения центральной нервной системы, признанные мной неопасными для ее жизнедеятельности. 

Приступаю к смене модификации класса с «океан-2» на «океан-3» (подводный), в связи с чем работа будет приостановлена на 17–18 витков. 

В качестве камуфляжа в случае дальнейших попыток проникновения в Производственную Зону предполагаю использовать ледовое покрытие.

 

_Письмо Джорджа Герберта Брауна младшего его матери.  
Февраль 1912 года._

Отправляю тебе прелюбопытные записи Гедеона Спилета, найденные недавно в Гранитном дворце при составлении архива и присланные мне архивариусом, который в голову не мог взять, как с ними поступить.

Оказывается, наш удивительный старик Гедеон интересовался злосчастной экспедицией капитана Гаттераса! И даже раскопал совершенно поразительную историю. 

Даже жаль, что последние сведения, добытые экспедициями Кука и Пири, доказывают ее полную фантазийность. Теперь мы все знаем, что на Северном полюсе нет ничего, кроме замерзшего океана, ни вулканов, ни тем более столбов сиреневого пламени и волшебных цветов. 

А я, дорогая матушка, признаюсь, печалюсь порой, что мир с каждым новым открытием лишается своей таинственности.


End file.
